Weakness
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Ziva David is attacked in her apartment, that his colleagues will be able to save her! Please review! Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

L. S. Becker

**Weakness**

Ziva entered the apartment, slammed the door behind her, threw his coat and keys on the table lamp of entry, took his gun and badge and placed everything at the same table. She smiled to see how things piled that small glass coffee table. Your apartment was fairly spacious, had entered on the glass table was a large room with a beautiful chorus of dark couch, the bookcase separates the room via a hallway to the bedroom, she went to her room, lit the light and was undressing, felt tired from the grueling days and remember Dinozzo shook his head smiling, he took seriously the very easy, but loved to make him suffer with his jokes. Ziva took off his shoes playing in a corner, took off his clothes and threw the phone on the bed, went to the dresser and pulled out a large dark blue shirt, then put it on, falling well above the knees like a nightshirt.

She returned to the corridor, looked at the clock on the shelf, it was past 2:00 in the morning, she deserved a good sleep, after all would never know when your phone would ring again warning that someone else had died. She crossed the room, past the kitchen door and went straight to the bathroom, a beautiful white porcelain bathtub was leaving the comfortable environment, and she paused for a minute at the door looking at the tub and said to herself:

_You gives me a will, spending the night lying between the foam.

She shook his head, went into the bathroom and then washed her face, still with closed eyes stretched out his arm and reached for the towel hanging behind the counter, she looked up into the mirror, that's when...

My English not so good. Sorry. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

His blood chilled and felt a chill up your spine, Ziva had no time to react and not with all the training of Mossad helped at the time, the figure behind her, grabbed her hair and forcefully pushed his head against the mirror, glass shards were crashing into the counter, and a nasty cut that bled was already done on her forehead, she screamed in anger and pain at the same time, he pulled back his head and threw it on the floor, causing her to hit the cold floor. His head throbbed, she brought her hand to the wound in his forehead that was bleeding, noting that suddenly went dark if your around, she paused for a moment just thinking to herself:

_What happened? Why it's dark?

And then she noticed that nothing had happened, the person was still moving in your forward, fast and frantic, he had turned off the bathroom light. Ziva knew now could not identify him, she felt he was closer to his body, he seemed confident of what did. Ziva was too stunned to fight back and was not sure what was happening, but when she felt cold and rough hands touching her bare skin of the thigh, she pulled her legs trying to protect himself, he held it tightly by the legs and pulled her against him, Ziva began to struggle, it wouldn't happen to her, no way she would let him touch her. His head was a mile a minute, remembering battles, kidnappings and that no one ever touched her like that, she was strong and an agent and this guy did not know with who was getting into.

Ziva closed his legs, was ready to kick him when she can see the glow, it was a distinct glow in the dark as reflected in the tiles, she knew very well where the glow came. She widened her eyes, her forehead hurt and fear began to creep into your skin. He held it more tightly by pressing a hand on his thigh and the other holding a knife, he was leaning over her, was when she fought with his legs again, and felt a sharp pain in my leg, she knew I had been cut by the blade, heard him whisper to her moan. He played against his body tightly, she could not breathe right, was too much weight on his body, she hit the elbow to his face, which made him groan in pain and felt a twinge again, something torn between her ribs, she cried and pushed him with all the strength was left. The man stood up fast and could hear his steps outside the bathroom, heard the clatter of the knife that fell in the hallway outside.

Please Review! TBC...

L. S. Becker


	3. Chapter 3

She stayed a while there, her blood poured from her fingers at the waist and cut on the thigh. Never felt so weak and helpless, was when reminded that he had left the phone in the bedroom, she leaned in the bath, on the first try his hand slipped by hot blood and slippery that glided by your palm. On the second attempt raised, tottering and getting dizzy at each step, if supported on the walls of the apartment leaving trail of blood on the floor and wall, her shirt was damp by viscous liquid that poured hot of cut at the waist and leg left. She felt totally lost and had never seen so much blood itself that way. She managed to enter the bedroom, dropped the port stop and jumped forward dropping sitting on the floor leaning at the foot of the bed, Ziva stretched arm and picked up the phone.

Took seconds until the phone next to the bed of Dinozzo started playing, he stretched out of laziness, shook hands in the hair messed up, opened his eyes, and picked up phone seeing that was Ziva, he said with his daily grace:  
>_ Dinozzo yummy.<br>_ Anthony ...  
>The voice on the other side of the line was weak and almost a whisper, seemed sleepy, he sat with expression of confusion in the face and asked:<br>_ Ziva you okay? Don't tell me that is drunk?  
>_ I need you.<br>_ Hey, Hey, Ziva, where are you?  
>_ Dinozzo is no joke, I was attacked, has so much blood ... I think ...<p>

She began to slip, couldn't be seated and hit the ground with a thud that Dinozzo heard over the phone, he raised still a little confused, holding the phone with one hand and entered in the pants with the other, began to worry when only heard her breath ragged on the other side of the line. He supported the call between the neck and ear pulling his pants and asked:  
>_ Zi you are listening to me? Ziva responds! Ziva!<p>

He began to panic without knowing what to do, she did not say where it was. Dinozzo hung up the phone and dial made another already coming out of the room and ran to the front door:  
>_ Hey boss.<br>Gibbs was in his basement and still agreed looked your boat when he attended:  
>_ That was Dinozzo?<br>_ Chief think Ziva is in trouble.  
>_ What are you talking about?<br>_ She called me just now, said he was attacked, but the line was changed I just listened to your breath.  
>_ Where she is?<br>_ I'm going to her apartment.  
>_ I'm calling an ambulance and follow for there too, I will call the Mcguee.<br>_ Yes boss.

Dinozzo drove faster than had done in life, until he smiled to remember how Ziva ran so she didn't care for the right side of the street or traffic signal. Soon his head focused on her breathing difficult. Ziva the girl that he both loved to disturb and loved without ever having said it, and now she could be in serious trouble. Blood, she said blood! Dinozzo his head gave a quick click, Ziva spoke both blood and just now he watched as had listened. Oh! My God, she could be dying or dead and he was far from her!

Upon arriving at her building, abruptly stopped the car and soon Gibbs freou with force ahead, the three men who were part of his life were arriving. Ziva was awareness going back and forth, was lacerating her pain and felt cold, she took the hand again to the rib injury, but her hand too heavy fell on the body losing vision to her front. ..

Please Review! TBC...

L. S. Becker

Hope you like my English is a little better!


	4. Chapter 4

Gibbs went with Dinozzo inside the building while McGee waited for the ambulance. It was taking far too long!  
>Gibbs and Tony took the elevator, it was much faster than the stairs. As the elevator ascended, DiNozzo fidgeted, looking desperate. Gibbs lifted his hand up to the back of Tony's head and gave him a slap but the elevator remained silent, neither man speaking. When the elevator doors opened, they walked into the hall, towards Ziva's apartment, and found her door wide open. It was quiet inside of apartment and the two drew their weapons.<p>

Gibbs entered, followed by DiNozzo. He pointed to her gun and badge on the table as they passed through the door and past the bookcase into the hallway. The kitchen and the bathroom were both dark and as they looked around, Gibbs noticed the blood on the floor and wall. Dinozzo ran to the bedroom and the scene there chilled his blood. He stuck his gun back into the holster on his belt and ran to Ziva's bloody form curled up on the floor. Tony dropped to his knees beside her; she looked so pale, her olive skin tone no longer present.  
>Gibbs, now in the room as well, took out his phone, about to dial, when McGee came running in.<p>

"The ambulance..." he started. When he saw Ziva, virtually dead on her bedroom floor, he stopped in shock. DiNozzo is still on his knees, hands pressed to the largest wound, on her waist. There was so much blood though, he couldn't see all of her injuries. Gibbs kneeled down and raised the edge of her blood-soaked shirt, revealing another large gash at the top of her thigh. He turned to McGee and shouted,

"Where are the medics, Mcguee?"

"Th-the closest ambulance is at an accident two miles away from here."

"And the others?"

"They're coming as soon as possible, but they're busy tonight. I guess a lot of people get hurt on Saturdays..." He stopped, looking to Ziva, and continued. "I don't think they'll get er soon enough."

"We'll take her," Gibbs said quickly, rising to his feet.

DiNozzo wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her knees and lifted her carefully. They heard the cry of pain and groan she emitted as he did so, surprising them.  
>Gibbs approached, pushing the hair from her sweaty face and said softly:<p>

"Ziva, you're safe now."

She could hear him, but she didn't even have the strength to open her eyes. Tony leaned in close to her head until her lips reached it,giving her a soft and warm kiss. She wanted to look at him, but she was so tired...

Please Review! TBC...

L. S. Becker

This chapter I have to thank **Chelsea**, that helped me editing and arranging my beautiful english mistakes!


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the hospital with Ziva in Tony's arms. Nurses and a doctor immediately rushed over to them with a stretcher and loaded Ziva onto it. Gibbs, McGee, and DiNozzo simply stood there in shock as her lifeless form was rushed through the two emergency doors.

It seemed like hours, but it had in fact been only 20 minutes that they'd been sitting in the waiting room. Dinozzo paced back and forth impatiently, hoping for news, but none had come yet. Abby suddenly entered the room, worried and in tears. Her face clearly displayed the grief she felt over Ziva being in the hospital. She ran up Gibbs, embracing him, and noticed his and Tony's hands and clothing covered in blood. She released him, beginning to cry even harder when Gibbs grabbed her forcefully and shushed her, placing gentle kiss on her forehead.

"She'll be fine". He assured her.

"Who would do this, Gibbs? How did it even happen? Why her?"

McGee was sitting with elbows resting on his knees, hands dangling towards the floor, looking silently ahead. He was usually the one to comfort Abby but DiNozzo turned to her.

"We'll find out what happened," he told her.

"We all will," Gibbs said, looking at Tony.  
>-<p>

It was almost five in the morning now. Abby had fallen asleep leaning against McGee, who was also dozing. Gibbs stood, awful hospital coffee in hand, and stared at his surroundings. DiNozzo sat in a chair, forearms resting on his thighs, freshly cleaned hands clasped tight. Abby and McGee were startled awake as the waiting room doors swung open. The doctor entered the room, he didn't appear to be much younger than Gibbs. He had graying hair and weary face and he looked down to the clipboard in his hand as he approached them.

"Ziva David?" He asked. The pronunciation was perfectly correct, and it made Tony and McGee raise their heads, surprised.

Gibbs approached and asked, "How is she?"

"Stable now, Ms. David had lost a lot of blood. She had a large gash on her thigh, a broken rib, a deep cut between her ribs that needed stitches, and some trauma to the forehead."

"Abby jumped up from her chair. "She's fine?"

"Yeah, Abs." McGee put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She is in a room now, but she's sedated," the doctor informed them.

"Can we see her?" Tony asked.

"Like I said, she is sleeping, and she won't wake up for at least a couple of hours, but you can go to her room to visit."

"Tony, you stay with her. McGee and I will go back to her apartment to collect evidence. We're gonna find the bastard that did this," Gibbs told them.

"Yes, Boss."

Gibbs turned to Abby, who was still standing there silently. "Abs."

"I know, Gibbs. You need me to run the evidence. Let's go." Before she left, she turned to Tony and hugged him.

"Take care of Ziva," she commanded quietly.

"I will, Abby. Go find who did this."

"We can't lose her too."

"We won't lose her," Tony insisted. "I'll make sure of that."

Tony walked into Ziva's hospital room. She seemed so fragile and pale, laying there on the stark white sheets. Her left thigh was bandaged and was wearing a thin blue hospital gown. She had a nasal cannula inserted and a bandage on her forehead as well. The machines that monitored her heartbeat and IV line rested to the left of the bed.

He approached the bed, noticing how un-Ziva she looked. She was a woman who feared nothing and nobody, the woman that he liked to mess with just to see her laugh or smile. Tony stopped beside her. He felt the need to make sure she was still there, still alive and strong, so he brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek gently, so he supported the hand with be careful to your chest feeling the rising and falling. Eventually, he settled on the Chair next to the bed with the hand on your chest just wanted to stay there and feel strong and irregular breathing . With his hand resting on her smaller one just to assure himself that she was still alive and she wasn't going anywhere.

After a while, he slowly rested his head down on the edge of the bed, drifting off to sleep.

Please Review! TBC...

L. S. Becker

Thank you** Chelsea**, for helped me editing and arranging my beautiful english mistakes!

I Hope you enjoyed, please comment!


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs was among the forensic experts collecting evidence in Ziva's apartment. The room was full of people picking up and rifling through things. The puddle of blood was still on the floor, it had soaked into the flooring and begun to dry, leaving a dark stain.  
>He looked around and asked an expert:<p>

"Was the fight here?"

"I imagine not, there's only the blood on the floor. By the hand marks in the hallway and traces on the ground, it looks like it came from the direction of the bathroom."

Gibbs went into the bathroom, the door was open so he turned on the light and their vision is assaulted by the scene there. The mirror was crushed and things were on the floor, the bathtub had bloody hand marks the edge. There was so much blood on the floor he didn't know how Ziva had made it out alive. He leant on the doorframe and smiled, lost in thought. She was the Ziva that's he'd looked at as if she were the daughter he'd lost when she was only small. She was strong and pugnacious and Ziva never would give up or be deterred so easily.  
>He turned and asked:<p>

"You find the knife?"

"Not yet, we're looking for it. He must have used a kitchen knife."

McGee entered the living room, approaching the bookshelf, underneath which he saw the tip of a shining blade.

"I think he used this," he said.

An expert ran up to him and stooped down, picking up the knife, bagging it and handing it to McGee.

"I'll take it to Abby," McGee said. "Boss, why doesn't another team take the case?"

"Because she's one of ours."

"Okay." He said nothing else.  
>-<p>

McGee came rushing into Abby's lab. She stretched her hand out, in a hurry:

"Give me it McGee, hurry up."

He handed her the knife. Abby seemed more agitated than usual and he asked, curious:

"How many Caf-Pow!'s have you had today, Abby?"

"McGee, I need to stay focused. I need to catch this guy before he does any more harm to Ziva." Abby says it calmly.

"Abby goes calmly, she is with Tony."

"McGee! Ziva said we would get together on the weekend. And she can no longer... and I... I..." She stopped, eyes full of tears.  
>McGee said:<p>

"You went with Kate to the spa, I know. You were friends. Abby, please don't beat yourself up because Kate is gone and Ziva was hurt. Ziva isn't going anywhere, okay?"

"I'm just afraid if losing her too."

McGee approached her, giving her a hug. "She isn't going anywhere. None of us are."

"Promise?"

"Of course. We are always here for you."

"Oh, McGee." She hugged him. "Now, I need to get back to work and you can bring me another Caf-Pow!"

He smiled. "Okay."

Tony woke up to a light caress on his head. He smiled without lifting it up and said:

"I think someone is messing up my hair."

Ziva began to laugh, but was it was interrupted with a dry cough and pain wracked her body. She squirmed and grimaced. Tony stood worried.

"Sorry," he said.

"I am fine. I think you need to stop with the jokes for a while."

"It's fun. You need some Zee-vah!"

"Well, I am fine. A little dizzy, but fine."

"You want me to call a nurse? I saw a pretty one I can call."

"Tony!"

He held her IV-free hand. She tried to cover her bare legs but couldn't reach.

"Beautiful legs," Tony said.

"Can you cover them? I'm cold."

"Of course."

"Tony, without jokes," Ziva warned.

"I'll be careful."

He took the blanket from under her legs and, lifting it up, he was about to cover her up when he noticed purple bruises on her thighs. Tony raised the edge of her gown.

"Tony!" Ziva said furiously.

He wasn't paying attention to her, just the finger marks on the skin of both legs. Ziva tried to sit but without success. Again she spoke, this time more loudly:

"Tony, stop! What are you doing?"

He looked at her sadly and said:

"I'll call the nurse."

"Why? Tony, damn it, what is going on?"

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Of course I remember."

He returned to her side and picked up her hand in his. He caressed the back of her hand with his thumb and, looking in her eyes, calmy asked:

"I know it's difficult but, Ziva, did he rape you?"

"Tony..."

"Ziva, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

"If he had done so, I would not be harmed in this way. Yes, he tried, but I could not let that happen. Not to me."

Tony lowered his head to hers and kissed the top of it. He stood leaning on her for a while before stepping back:

"Now I'll take you home and look at the apartment before you go in."

"Tony, it was my fault."

"Ziva, it was not your fault."

"I left the door open."

"That doesn't give anyone the right to invade your apartment."

"Tony, I think I know who did it."

"You saw him? You know him?"

"You need to tell Gibbs that he turned off the bathroom light."

"Is this the same guy who had been attacking women this past month?"

"I just saw a glance before he knocked my head into the mirror. But I can identify him. And when we find him, I want him."

"Ziva, this won't happen. I want him too."

"Tony..."  
>-<p>

"Ziva! Oh my God, Ziva!" Abby came running, making a large uproar, and jumped to hug her. Ziva moaned in pain but wrapped her arms around Abby.

"Ready to hang out?" she said.

"Abby, let go of her. You're going to reopen her wound," Tony said, worried.

Abby stepped back, teary-eyed and wiped her eyes dry:

"Don't ever do that to me again, Ziva!" she said.

"You can leave, Abby," Tony said. "I'll keep an eye on her. Actually, stay here and take care of her. I'm going to talk to Gibbs."

"Tony, I already found the guy. The knife was in the database, so either he's really dumb or Ziva was just too good for him, so he left trace."

"I don't think he knew what he was getting himself into," He said.

"Tony, he should have a black eye," Ziva told him.

"He messed with the wrong person."

"Abby, you don't need to stay here with me, I am fine."

"Of course you have everything under control, I see that, but look at you! I'm going to stay here until one of the boys comes back again and if possible, when you go home, I'm coming along too."

"Who am I to argue with Miss Abby?"

Please Review! TBC...

L. S. Becker

I Hope you enjoyed, please comment!

Thank you for everything Chelsea!


	7. Chapter 7

Tony came to the Department and Gibbs was out, he handed the things for Tony and said:

"We will catch him."

"Who is he?"

"Former civil worker, always with the same MO he raped six women in Chicago and two here, taking the attempt against Ziva. Always in the same way, he sees that them live alone, he invade the apartment in the middle of the night and caught them in the bathroom, he hits the head of them in the mirror to disable them, He turns off the light not to be recognized and rape them."

"He just did not expect the surprise this time."

The two arrived in the street of the man who had injured Ziva, Gibbs parked across the street and waited until he left the apartment where he lived, he walked gingerly looking sideways, the hands in pockets of the jacket, had recently cut hair and unshaven the, green eyes were bulging and seemed to be afraid, when he turned his face, Tony and Gibbs could see the purple tag on the right eye, they came out of the car surrounding the man by the sides and front asked Gibbs:

"Carson?"

"Yes, who are ... Who are you?"

"You is restless, running away from something?" Asked Tony sarcastic.

"What do you want?"

"Ugly this eye, where have you been?"

"It was nothing a bitch hit me."

The hot blood rushed through the Tony's mind that got angry, he approached the face until Carson and whispered:

"The bitch is called Ziva, and guesses she has friends!"

Gibbs threw Carson against the wall and said bringing the arms it behind the backs handcuffing:

"Brian Carson, you're stuck for home invasion, attack against the life of a law enforcement agent and attempted rape, everything you say can and will be used against you, you are entitled to a lawyer and can't afford one. One will be assigned to you. It is only that Tony?"

"Let Me see, ah! Of course, and if your DNA beat eight other rapes, you'll be hooked."

"Hey! I did nothing!"

Tony took his hand slapping the Carson's head and saying:

"Shut this mouth! You screwed this time, You messed with who should not."

"I'll sue you for police abuse."

"You saw something Tony?"  
>"I saw nothing boss!"<p>

-

Gibbs entered the Ziva's room with Tony and Mcguee, Abby was sitting beside her in bed, when everything was silent, Ziva looked for the three, Gibbs approached her giving her a kiss on the top of the head and asked:

"Are you okay?"

"I hurts a bit yet, but the remedies help ."

Mcguee handed the Carson's photo, newly taken, his eye looked ugly, she looked with eyes full of tears and said:

"He was."

"We know, and he has already been caught. Is in federal custody and being transferred to Chicago."

"Chicago?"

"He did the same there with six women who were unable to defend themselves, the DNA it beats with the sample of victims, he'll get perpetual."

Abby went to hands by the Ziva's hair and said:

"If it wasn't you, he would still be hurting women out there."

"If he hadn't hit my head, a **weakness** that leaves anyone dizzy, I would have finished with he there for myself."

"Hey sweetie, you'll be fine."

Gibbs held her hand, Tony smiled for her and Mcguee pulled a Chair to the foot of the bed. Abby grabbed by the shoulder to embracing and said:

"Ziva we need to leave this weekend!"

Everybody began to laugh even Gibbs that holding the Ziva's hand firm, wouldn't let her leave and Tony at the foot of the bed looking her with silly face!

Please Review! **End...**

L. S. Becker

I Hope you enjoyed, please comment!

**This was my first fanfiction, so please do not judge me just by this story, I'll write many more and better with time! **


End file.
